Being a Grandmother
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Molly spends a night babysitting 14 years post Deathly Hallows part of my Disillusionment universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe To read the rest of the universe go to my profile and either click on my homepage to find a linked list or use the included list to read them from there.

This is set 14 years after the end of Deathly Hallows.

Warning: Slash For those who haven't read the rest of the Disillusionment verse Oliver/Percy and Charlie/Cormac may be mentioned.

Being a Grandmother.

Being a grandmother was a great deal of work Molly thought as she broke up yet another fight between James and Victoire. "What happened now?" She demanded looking from the red-haired girl to the brown haired boy. "Out with it." She said after a moment of the two glaring at each other.

"James has been reading my dairy again." Victoire said darkly. "He keeps quoting things I wrote." Molly sighed as she knew this was going to be one of those fights that lasted a while.

"She started it; she said I was a baby." James said angrily. "She said she hated being stuck here with the babies." He said and Molly could tell that being called a baby by the oldest of her grand children had really bothered him.

"That's enough out of both of you." Molly said with slight irritation. "James, you will apologize for reading her dairy." She saw Victoire smirk. "And you, young lady will apologize for calling James a baby." She could tell Victoire especially wanted to argue so she fixed her with a stern glare.

After they had both made insincere sounding apologies, she turned to find the others. She shook her head as she went in search of the others. Having all her grand kids under one rough was even more trying than raising her own kids through all those years. "Why I agreed to baby, sit them all tonight is beyond me." She said to herself as she found Eleanor, Amelia , Lilly and Rose playing with the doll house Hermione had made for them. She took a brief moment to appreciate how much work her daughter-in-law had put into it. It was a near-perfect replica of a Victorian home and it was enchanted so the dolls moved like puppets inside following the girls instructions.

Fred was sitting in a corner reading a book and she found Edward watching Hugo and Albus playing with magical sticky blocks. Once they were all located she turned to the room and spoke up quickly. "I am going up stairs to check on Elliot and Owen so I want you all to behave if there is any trouble none of you will get ice-cream tonight." She saw them getting ready to argue. "I'm serious no ice-cream if there is any trouble while I'm upstairs." She thought for a minute then said. "Victoire your in charge." She saw James about to object and gave him her sternest glare and he closed his mouth.

She wondered how it was she had ended up with twice as many grand children as she had children. She had often dreamed of having this many when she was younger but now it was a constant struggle to keep control of them when she baby sat. Normally Arthur would have been able to help but he was also attending the ministry ball. She'd turned down going to be able to baby sit and having the kids spend the night had seemed an excellent idea at the time. She had done it to allow her children and their spouses a free night.

She entered the room where a crib was set up. She smiled at her two youngest grand children. She had been extremely shocked when Percy had informed her that he and Oliver intended to have children. She still didn't fully understand this surrogacy muggle thing they had used but she was grateful for them. She could still remember Oliver declaring to her and his mother that they had a fifty-fifty shot of being a grandmother. She also recalled the look on Percy's face as he had gotten on Oliver for misrepresenting the odds.

She could also still remember the shock when she'd been informed that both would be fathers as both had taken they said. She smiled at them. Hermione had attempted to explain it to her and Arthur but she still couldn't grasp it. She just knew that technically her new grand sons were half brothers on the donor mother's side. She shook herself it didn't matter where they came from. She was glad they existed.

She smiled as she recalled suggesting Charlie and Cormac look into it and being told that they wouldn't be having any kids. She leaned down and stroked first the red-haired baby and then the darker haired one before heading back down stairs to make sure a disaster wasn't in the works.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that once she got back downstairs that everyone had behaved for once. She smiled as she headed to the kitchen to fix them bowels of ice-cream. She had promised after all that if they ate all their dinner they'd get ice-cream later. She watched as they ate it happily and then sighed it was nearly time to put the younger ones to bed. Something that never went over well James was always furious that Fred and Victoire had a later bed time than him. He felt he should get to stay up later than the kids younger than him. "All right, boys and girls it's time for everyone but Fred and Victoire to get ready for bed."

"Why do I have to go to bed I'm old enough to stay up later?" James said angrily. Molly sighed and shooting Victoire a look to keep her from commenting she approached James with her best you will listen to me look on her face.

"James, you parents want you in bed by nine so that is when you will be in bed." She saw him turn away grumbling. Molly listened to him grumble throughout the entire process of getting ready for bed and imagined he was laying up there fuming after she tucked him in.

Once back down stairs she set down to relax for a few moments as their parents wanted Fred and Victoire in bed by ten. She heard Victoire and Fred talking quietly in the corner. "I still don't see why we couldn't go to the party we can behave." Her granddaughter said with a slight whine.

"We are to young." Fred said in a rather formal tone for a ten-year-old. She found it incredibly amusing that George's oldest son had turned out to be such a stickler for the rules. She smiled at that thought she wished Fred could have met his nephew as she thought he'd have gotten a kick out of his brother producing an almost miniature Percy. She got up and went to sit with the two a while before they had to get ready for bed.

The End...


End file.
